To The Past
by Nicky0
Summary: Alexis and her friends are bored of Ooo. They decide to head back to the past and Alexis has to wipe Membrane of all knowledge of the irken race. This is a sequel to 'Human Time' which is a sequel to 'Invader Alexis'.


**A/N: So...I was bored and decided to write a one-shot about how Alexis and her friends got back to Earth so they could be in GIRloveswafflesandtacos's story, 'The Legend Of Flora' since Alexis and her buds are in 'The Legend Of Flora'. Also, GIRloveswafflesandtacos, I hope you don't mind what I made Alexis. :) I don't own Flora or Invader Zim. I do own Alexis, Nancy, and all their friends. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

To The Past

Alexis was sitting in her throne room. "Living in Ooo gets old," The young irken woman thought to herself, 'Fast.' Being the Tallest of all the irkens, Alexis was their leader. She groaned and slid down in her seat.

"Sometimes I hate my life," Alexis grumbled.

"Why's that?" Nancy, her S.I.R. Unit asked as she walked in the room.

"Oh, it's just I miss the earth before it had the Great Mushroom war, okay?" Alexis told her S.I.R.

"Then…why don't we go back? Our scientists could easily do that," Nancy told her.

Alexis shrugged and said, "True." She got up and walked out of the room. "BSB!"

"BRB Mistress!" Nancy shouted towards her Mistress.

"Whatever!" Alexis called back to her robot.

She went up a few floors of her castle and looked into her younger brother's room. She saw her brother, Alex, and his S.I.R. unit, Ness, playing chess. "Checkmate," Ness said, moving one of the pieces. Alex flipped the table and cursed loudly.

"How'd you get so good at checkers?" Alex asked.

"We were playing chess, Master," Ness informed.

"Oh. No wonder I was confused," Alex laughed. Alexis rolled her eyes, and went down two more doors. Shadow, the daughter of Slender Man, looked up and greeted her longtime friend.

"Alexis," Shadow said, standing up, "It's getting very boring here. Can we go back home?"

"I was about to ask the scientists if they could transport me back to before the Great Mushroom War. Would you like to come along?" Alexis asked.

Shadow smiled wide, walked out of her room, and up towards the scientists' laboratory. "Boys!" Alexis called as the doors of the laboratory slid open.

"Yes Alexis?" The five scientists asked in unison. They all dropped what they were doing to see what their tallest wanted.

"I want you to make me something that will put us back in our original time," Alexis said, getting on her knees and looking up slightly so she could look them all in the eyes.

"Like…a time machine?" One of the shorter irkens asked.

"Exactly!" Alexis shouted excitedly, scaring the smaller irkens, "Sorry."

"We'll get right on it Alexis," The second tallest irken told her.

They scrambled around the room, looking for different items. "Well, they'll be a while. Let's go tell Zim, Gir, and Dib what we're doing," Alexis said, walking back out of the lab with Shadow.

Five minutes later, Shadow was hugging Gir in the dining area. She said, "You are SO cute!"

Gir gasped and squealed, "I am!"

"Back to the past? Back to earth?" Dib questioned.

Alexis nodded and took a sip of her tea. She muttered, "I thought you'd like being back on Earth. I miss all the humans, cars, animals…everything that wasn't Ooo. It-it's just odd here."

"You're right," Dib said, standing up, "I know ghosts, werewolves, and everything paranormal exist, it's just-,"

"Boring," Dib and Zim said in unison.

"What?" Alexis asked, "Zim, you're actually **agreeing **with Dib?"

"Scary, right?" Shadow asked, "They've been doing that for the past few days."

"We need to get you two back to Earth," Alexis stood and walked out of the room.

**~~~Page Break! Deal With it!~~~**

"How's the time machine going?" Alexis asked after doing some rounds. She had found out Alex, Ness, and Nancy all wanted to go home too, so they were going to come too. Russell, on the other hand, didn't, so he would stay behind and watch over the kingdom until time caught up with everyone again. All the irkens were saddened to have their leader leave, but they all knew she'd be back with time.

"Almost finished!" The tallest scientist in the room told her.

The smallest scientist plugged in the machine and said in a squeaky voice, "All done Alexis!"

"Wonderful!" Alexis cheered.

"Only one person can go at a time, so be careful," The scientist told her, "All you have to do is press that button there, and you'll be sent back to Earth, Dib's hometown, at the exact moment you went onto the massive to become the Tallest."

"Thank you," Dib said, shaking the little irken's hand.

Zim, being Zim, ran in the machine and shouted, "ZIM FIRST!" Then he slammed his fist down on the red button. Like lightning, he was gone in a flash. Gir followed him, pushing the button with his butt. "Bye!" He shouted, waving. Then he was gone.

"Zim!" Dib shouted. He went into the machine like Zim and Gir, pushed the button, and was gone. Then, one by one, Alex, Ness, Shadow, and Nancy all went back to the past. Just as Alexis was about to push the button, the middle tallest scientist said to her, "Have a safe trip Alexis!" She nodded and waved goodbye. Then she pushed the button and was gone. But, what they didn't know was Alexis had knocked over a glass of water in the room when she waved goodbye. She hadn't even been near that glass though, so…why did it fall over?

**Alexis' P.O.V.**

I fell down about five feet onto Nancy. "Hey," I said to the robot.

"Hi Mistress," Nancy sighed. I laughed and got off my robot. "Where'd everyone go?"

"Zim back to his base, and Dib back to his house. They said they have to freeze their past selves so they wouldn't mess up the time system. Shadow went to tell her past self why she was there and that she wouldn't try to kill her, as most clones do. Alex and Ness went to freeze their past selves too," Nancy told me.

"Oh. Well, we should rebuild the house," I told Nancy.

Nancy nodded and handed me a house seed. It's how we built houses in the irken kingdom. (A/N: It's like the house maker in episode one, only less advanced.)

I put the seed in the ground next to Zim's house and put some water on it. In a few seconds, a red house came out of the ground, along with a fence, walkway, and a gnome with a blue hat.

"Now," I muttered, "To deal with some other things."

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Alexis bust down the door of Membrane's lab and shouted, "Oh, Doc! I'm here to turn myself in!"

"That's wonderful, alien!" Membrane told me, loudly.

"Yeah. Great. Hey, look at this," Alexis said, getting amnesia dust out of her pocket.

"What?" Membrane asked, looking at the dust. Alexis blew the dust in his face and told him, "You don't remember what irkens are, and you only believe in REAL SCIENCE! You think Dib is insane, and you know Zim is just a regular boy with a skin condition from…Phoenix, Arizona."

Alexis transformed into a human with green eyes, multi-colored hair, a green tee shirt with flower designs, blue jeans with a white snowflake pattern, and a pair of her old invader boots.

Membrane blinked several times and said, "Oh, hello Alexis! What are you doing in my lab?"

"Just getting something for Dib for his paranormal stuff," Alexis told him, grabbing an empty container off the counter.

"Can you tell him to please get into REAL SCIENCE, like me," Membrane asked the half human girl.

"Sure thing," Alexis confirmed, walking back up the stairs, "Goodbye Dr. M!"

"My poor insane son," Alexis heard Membrane say.

"At least the dust works," Alexis smirked.

She walked out of the house, and back to her home. Her life had finally gone back to normal. That is, until Alexis met Flora and found out Alexis and Flora were both EXTRA special.

* * *

**A/N: Hope ya'll liked! It took me a while to think up this. Review! Even if you hated it, even if you loved it!**


End file.
